


风沙星辰

by chainsaw_1344847876



Category: DCU (Comics), DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsaw_1344847876/pseuds/chainsaw_1344847876
Summary: Jaydami 24Jason Todd / Damian Wayne
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> *说在前头：这篇文最好搭配 Kaleo的Way Down We Go 这首歌一起阅读。我很早之前就想过写一篇像旅程一样，随着他们两人路过的地方给读者展现各处的风景，说不出来的感觉，但我觉得暂时脱离了义警和英雄的身份的Jaydami一定很轻松，我希望他们能活的轻松。

他们的吉普车在加油站前停了下来。

这台从韦恩老宅淘出来的ORV马力十足，带着他们一路穿梭到了亚利桑那州的66号公路。天气很好，太阳从云层后冒出，还带着点昨夜下雨的潮湿感。枯草和沙子在道路两边像是复制粘贴的景物，一路朝远方看去只能望见无边无际的蓝天和石块。

风中掺杂了些许沙漠内干燥的颗粒，急切又迅速的将昨晚那点可怜的水分吸干。

杰森将车门关上，红色的车门上早就因风尘而变得脏兮兮的，像是盖上了一层厚厚的灰。他嘴里的烟头被最后嘬了一口，随即就被扔在门口，这点零星的祸害还没来得及被风带走便被皮靴踩灭。

他们决定在这个路边的便利店修整一下。

等达米安终于慢吞吞地从车上下来时，杰森正拎着两桶油罐走出了来。达米安打开后车厢——克莱斯勒的车型设计总能空出许多空间够他们瞎折腾。里头放了许多零零散散的罐头，工具，抱枕，甚至还有一两件达米安的衣服。

杰森把油罐放在后备箱准备的两侧凹槽以免这两祖宗侧漏了，然后才直起身子看向另一个祖宗。达米安坐在偌大的后备箱内，他的怀里还拿着那个丑丑的蝙蝠抱枕，早在路途的旅程中沾染了许多灰尘，又扁又皱。

虽说是711，但店老板在旁边又开了家酒吧，偏僻的墨西哥内也没什么人会管小孩子是否能进入酒吧。杰森买了两个热狗，还有冰镇啤酒。

很显然热狗不是达米安的最爱，但是中东面孔在这个西部小镇还蛮受欢迎的。

“自驾？”店老板是个爽朗的墨西哥人，父母似乎是农夫。

“自驾。”杰森接过对方的啤酒，美味的轻啤。他不喜欢德啤，太浓，太冲。

“那是你儿子？”老板打着哈哈一边抬手调出电视，有些过时的老电慢慢地供应出最新的赛马实况。

“算是吧。”杰森四处张望了一下，达米安就在不远处，他已经把热狗吃完了，慢悠悠地喝着手中的饮料，被家庭妇女们环绕着。

但很显然达米安听到了这句话，蝙蝠崽子恶狠狠地抬头，朝着对方瞪眼。

“今晚或许会有暴风，你们不如在这儿住下？”老板娘摸了摸达米安的头，名为丽莎的女人对这个不善言辞的小孩很有好感。她那双被农活磨出茧子的大手摸过达米安的脸，一边张罗着上面给这两个新来的客人腾出房间。

杰森的视线慢吞吞地从赛马的实况转到达米安身上，后者耸了耸肩。

他将最后一抹啤酒喝掉，窗外的风尘变大，坐在门口歇息的人们也都进来了。

-

这对夫妇都是墨西哥人，听丽莎说，他们的儿子和女儿都在美国读大学。

“卡尔夫的历史背得可好啦！”布莱克骄傲地说道，他介绍着那个被他引以为傲的棒球小子，又跑去就近的橱柜里翻找出一些黑白照片。

“看..这是她小时候，才十三岁，笑的那么可爱。”杰森凑过去，照片上那个捧着向日葵坐在秋千上的女生和达米安差不多大的年纪，活的正常小孩。

“你该学学。”杰森拿着一朵花对着照片在达米安的头上笔画着。

达米安送了他一个中指，赢得了店内其他人的欢呼。

-

晚餐是墨西哥卷，啤酒，当然，还有一些土豆泥。

他们的房间在二楼，有些干燥老旧的楼梯随着步伐发出吱吱呀呀的声响，偶尔还有散沙从缝隙中掉落下来。

达米安合起手中的书籍，时代性的批判和讨伐被好似利剑的笔墨在书籍上刻下印章，那是一本波兰文学，普鲁斯的《傀儡》。

他们带上来的行李不多，杰森的兜里有一些零钱，车钥匙，避孕套，润滑剂，还有两把枪，卡在外套内。

达米安将那本书放在床头，脱掉了身上过大的外套，就着他黑色的无袖高领躺在床上。杰森叼着烟在狭小的木屋内随意看了看，虽然是个小破房间，但有个阳台。

他推开门走出去，已经迅速日落的墨西哥被星光笼罩，他口中的烟头和在黑暗中微微发亮的酒吧像是夜晚唯一的灯源。没吃饱的秃鹫偶尔发出几声不满的哑叫，飞蛾轻轻落在窗外挥舞着翅膀，楼下熟客们正和老板打趣竞猜。

“现在几点？”达米安睁眼，他看起来有些困乏了。

“九点半。”杰森最后撮了一口烟柄，橙红色的星火如同回光返照一样在最后一刻闪烁出光芒，随即消散。他用鞋尖将烟头抹碎，转身将身上沾了灰尘的皮夹克挂在椅子上，连同着那两把枪——分别放在达米安和自己的枕头旁边。

杰森伸手握住达米安的脚腕，把他从床的一头拉近，一路到他怀里。

达米安的眼睛半眯着，看起来有些疲惫。杰森的手有一搭没一搭的顺过达米安被风沙吹乱的发根，他的口中吞云吐雾，那包在墨西哥边境达米安顺手从便利店给杰森拿的薄荷爆珠最终全部扑回了男孩脸上。

“睡吧。”

-

达米安醒了。

他睡得浅，睁开眼睛时已经没了困意。窗户被开了一个小缝，挡住了大半个风的流通。月光堪堪洒了一点在窗口的边缘，一切似乎都那么混沌黑暗。

达米安转了个身，几乎悄无声息地绕开了杰森横在上方的手跳下了床。他翠绿色的眸子折射着月光的白，将凌晨的景象收入眼里。

刚刚翻出鱼肚白的天空还有些昏暗，薄雾断断续续地挡住视线，一些饥饿缠食了一晚的鸟类不厌其烦地挥舞着翅膀借着天然的遮挡四处觅食。清晨的风过于刺骨，达米安低下头看自己手臂上细细碎碎的鸡皮疙瘩转身将破旧衣柜内唯一一件洗的秃白的浴袍穿上了。

等杰森睁眼时达米安正坐在床角吃早餐，煎鸡蛋，沙拉和热牛奶。他伸手揉了揉眼睛，一把将自己撑起来。

“什么时候你开始喝牛奶了？”

“低脂，没有奶味。”达米安捏着叉子将最后一点沙拉吃掉，那块被热情夫妻煎得热乎的荷包蛋还散发着热气，空气中似乎有淡淡的黑胡椒味。

杰森向前凑过去，达米安切了一小块蛋白塞进他的嘴里。

“不错，好吃。”杰森舔了舔下唇翻身从床上跳下来，老旧的木地板发出被踩踏的呻吟。达米安端着瓷盘一路跟着他进了卫生间，靠在门旁看着杰森剃胡子，一边慢条斯理地将最后的煎蛋吞到肚子里。

阿玛尼Giorgio有点酒味清甜的须后水在这个小但整洁的卫生间染开，杰森将床上散落的钱包、车钥匙和枪支被塞得发皱的裤兜，将达米安扔在床角的风衣挂在肩上和他一起走下楼去。

早晨七点的吧台比较冷清，大多数早起的客人点了些早餐聚集在一个桌前讨论着昨晚精彩的马赛。老板娘丽莎穿上了围裙在厨房进进出出，被打开的两台空调和紧闭的玻璃门把外头逐渐升温的热气挡在一旁。

“啊。你们醒啦，”丽莎欢快地接过达米安递过来的盘子。“外头很热，那些好不容易被雨水浇灌的草又得变得蔫蔫巴巴了。”

杰森得到了一块鸡肉三明治，他拉了个椅子在吧台前坐下。“我们中午就走。”

丽莎显得有些遗憾，而布莱克则从冰箱里拿了两瓶啤酒塞到杰森手里：“人们来了又走，祝你们好运。”

达米安垫脚在那个大理石做的桌面放下了一些钞票。

-

杰森开了一瓶啤酒放到驾驶座前，上空正亮的太阳将车子烧的发烫，马力全开的冷气迅速将里头的闷热一扫而空，达米安跳上副驾驶，手里还拿着两块糖果。

杰森拉开档位，钢制轮胎滚动着带他们与公路上这不算大的旅宅拉开距离，一路朝着更远的地方奔去。

达米安按下乐台的按钮，上头滋滋啦啦的噪音几乎听不清女播音员的话语。杰森侧着身子去套放在裤袋口的手机，“听这个。”

顺利链接了蓝牙的音乐从两侧音响流出，充斥整个车身。

简单的几个钢琴配乐，几乎清唱的开场。

“TT.”达米安翻了个白眼。“你的品位烂透了。”

“听下去，小兔崽子。”杰森伸手往他头上敲了一下，被风尘遮住大半的侧窗闪过路道两旁的土块。

于是他们在达米安对政治、娱乐、教育滔滔不绝地演讲中继续前行。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达米安、摩托车和羊

午餐的时候他们决定在一块罕见的树荫下停下。达米安解开安全带朝后车厢爬去，占着体型优势直接翻过后座从后备箱拿吃的。

他们的冰柜里塞了很多冰棒，饮料，啤酒，当然还有一些手工三明治。

“你做的没有潘尼沃斯的好吃。”达米安撕开那层纸质包装，白面包夹着煎蛋的吞拿三明治，从冰柜里拿出来时还散发着一些冷气，被夏日的炎热软化了些许边角。

杰森在前头朝着后视镜翻了个白眼，伸手在空中挥挥。“给我一个。”

不一会达米安就带着一大堆零食回到后座，他把跟着他从哥谭一路带来的蝙蝠抱枕扔在车厢后头，一只脚还翘在空中，翻身往座位底下摸索着去撬按钮，随着“咔”的一声座位被拆开挪到了两边腾出位置。

达米安把装着冰块的水桶拉到座位前，里头装了几罐芬达和瓶装啤酒。

杰森把车子的空调关掉，冷气顺着下头排风口缓缓散出去。他推开门，红色的车身被太阳晒得有些发烫，被熄灭的引擎正在发出最后的低吼。

达米安窝在后座最里头，他的嘴边还沾了点吞拿的肉。

“我们很快就要到塞利格曼了。”杰森坐上后备箱的边角，一些光芒透过上头翠绿的树叶照到他腿上，他有些后悔没有把短裤换上了。

达米安点点头，他正忙着单手去开橙味汽水的盖子。

“你真该和我一起去看《汽车总动员》。”杰森一口咬上三明治，事实上他认为味道和阿尔弗雷德做的差不多，但人就是这样，总是对特定的事物有些情节。

“TT”达米安立马做出了一张“你认真的吗”的脸，“绝不。”

“那你得错过很多彩蛋了。”

“除非我们再看一遍《异形》。”

“关于我们为什么不能养抱脸虫这件事我们已经讨论过了，小子，不行就是不行。”

达米安翻身一咕噜地爬起来，“你宁愿对着玩具车喊可爱都不愿意养一些能动的小动物？”

“你说的是那种可以把你的脸给融化的小动物！”

-

“幼稚。”

“反弹。”

“反弹反弹。”

“反弹无效。”

“嘿，过分了。”杰森扭头看了眼抱臂坐在副驾驶板着脸的家伙，很显然这个小家伙现在脾气不太好。

“抱脸虫。”达米安说，几乎有些咬牙切齿。

“我去哪给你搞这玩意？”杰森翻个白眼，“放心，你可以买无数个纪念勋章，想要多少有多少。”

“愚蠢。”达米安哼了一声，“你就应该骑你的哈雷，这样我们早到了。”

“如果我骑我的哈雷你可就没空间带那么多的零食了，你都吃了多少？”

“没多少，一点点。”

“啧啧，”杰森摇摇头，“你就看阿尔弗雷德会不会让你吃那么多薯片吧，还是你哥对你好。”

达米安回给他一声冷笑。

“不远了，马上就到。我都能看到便利店的美国旗帜了，然后可得好好洗洗这姑娘，它的车窗上全是灰尘。”

“说不定我们还能蹭到午饭。”杰森又加了一句。

-

“我们这儿可不说“欢迎来到我们的旅游小镇”！”，站在店门前叼着雪茄的老牛仔哼了一声，他还是伸手过去。“但欢迎，年轻人！”

“只要能让我吃到那些冰激凌，没问题。”杰森和他握了握手，他们在小镇旁停了下来。云雾仿佛都被风吹散，毫无遮拦的太阳直射在这些沙土和外头的老爷车上，反光晃得人有些耀眼。

标志性的拓荒牛的墓碑立在栏杆旁，除了被暴晒和吸取热量外似乎没什么吸引人的。达米安的绿眼睛从便利店内冒着冷气的冰柜一路挪到了那些被画满涂鸦的房子，它们经过时间的洗礼变得有些破旧了，但因此保留了更多的风情。

交谈的人们都还习惯性地穿着皮衣牛仔裤，更有甚者在如此酷热的天气下还套着那些高筒皮套靴。某些酒吧店内的服务员穿着成了牛仔女郎的模样，和猫女类似的紧身黑色皮衣，大片暴露在外的白嫩肌肤以及——极具危险性的鲜艳红唇。仿佛在进入这个镇子的一瞬的时空倒退，被难以辨别的大舌音环绕着，以及那些酒杯碰杯时溢撒的泡沫都成了召唤某种咒语的材料，人们在此重新体验五六十年前的某种狂野又自由的人文风情。

“走吧，进去歇歇。”

-

他们终于没有意外错过哈雷车队，女郎、牛仔们眨着眼在车上展现他们的热情，小镇里的人们也吆喝着从各个窗户里冒出来，店里的男人们举着酒杯庆祝这些揣着巨大引擎的宝贝姑娘们再一次的胜利。

哈雷发动时的吵闹声让达米安不由得皱起眉头，但不得不说、除去特意的三到排气管发出的震耳欲聋地响声，那些马力和引擎的运作作为蝙蝠车的参考指标当之无愧。

整个游行在那些罕见的、经典的老爷车们开出来时达到了高潮，脏话，赞美，或许还有一些自豪，围绕在达米安身边的那些吵杂的声音似乎一点一点的渗入他的个人空间，以人们的热情逐渐同化常拒人千里的孤傲。

但达米安当然不会为了机车而兴奋，或许，在改装他的飞行器上。但更重要的是————

“咩。”  
-

“它叫什么名字？”

“是她。 她是玛丽，是街上最小的小羊羔。”

达米安蹲在角落，这里是无数便利店和酒吧中间的小巷，灿烂又夺目的阳光照射在巷口，而他背对着光明注视着正同样盯着他看的羊羔。

“玛丽。”达米安小声说道，他伸出手又恍然间意识到。“我可以摸吗？”

女孩咯咯地笑了。“当然！你要从头上开始摸，然后是后背，她很喜欢这样！”

达米安点点头，他的手刚沾上带着冰露的酒杯，仿佛被冰冻的指尖触碰着那些柔软的毛发缓缓地贴着头皮抚摸。羊羔炸了眨眼又低下头往达米安怀里钻了钻。

“她很喜欢你呢！”女孩被逗乐了，她大大咧咧地坐在一旁，从怀里掏出一根烟叼在嘴边。“看来你和她很有缘。”

“她的头皮很烫。”仿佛是有生命力般，羊羔的头皮像是一团滚烫的毛线团，缠绕着他的指尖迅速融化了指尖的寒霜。

“羊的头皮都这么烫，”女孩眯起眼，她缓缓吐出一口气。烟雾在她面前散开，仿佛一袋稀散的面粉被扑在空中一样很快没了踪影。“要来一根吗？”

达米安摇了摇头。

女孩也没说话，她猛撮了一口烟，让那些星火燃烧地更加猛烈。“真奇怪，你是城里人吧？”

“来自哥谭。”

“哇哦，哥谭。”女孩撅起嘴，她的舌头灵巧地卡在上下颚间发出声响，玛丽听到这个声音便翘着屁股蹦蹦跳跳地来到她身旁。“哥谭是个好地方，我听说那里有很多科技，几乎能让人长生不老。”

“塞利格曼也是，它以一种保持年代的特殊身份屹立在美国本身就是个奇迹。”

女孩错愕了一会，看着手上还剩下大半的烟皱了皱鼻子用手指掐掉了。“不代表所有人都想这么活着。”

“你多大了。”

“十二，你呢？”

“比你大。”

“可是你还没我高。”女孩又笑了，她拍了拍玛丽的头。“看来你得多来这儿了，多喝牛奶才能长高！”

“我..”

“塞纳——你在哪儿——！”一个女人的声音从巷口边传来，很明显在互换这个不相识的女孩的名字。

塞纳站起身来，朝达米安眨眨眼。“安娜阿姨！我带着玛丽到处逛呢！”她转头又说，“希望你会在镇子上多待一会，说不定我们还会再见面呢。”

达米安点点头，玛丽有些恋恋不舍地舔了下达米安的手，跟着塞纳消失在了巷口。


End file.
